The Fall
by kismet-wayfinder
Summary: Oneshot. Everyone familiar with that creepy scene in Twilight Princess that talks about how wanting the power of the Triforce corrupted mankind  more or less ? Well, this oneshot just elaborates on that. Adam and Eve/Creation story themes.


**I own nothing but my fics. Everyone familiar with that creepy scene in _Twilight Princess_ that talks about how wanting the power of the Triforce corrupted mankind (more or less)? Well, this oneshot just elaborates on that. Yeah I made a fic about a cutscene. Well anyway, thanks for reading.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>In the beginning, after all was created and set forth as was intended, the three goddesses - Din, Farore, Nayru - they all glanced down upon what they'd created, and they were filled with a strange sense of loneliness. Though at first inexplicable, the feeling continued to grow on their hearts and minds, until they were weighed down to the very world they'd created once more.<p>

"_What shall we do?" _one would say one to the other. _"Something is missing."_

The others would agree, _"Yes, something is incomplete."_

After letting the matter trouble them for many days, the goddesses three were finally able to decide what it was that needed to be done to aleviate the strange sadness from their consciousness.

"_We've left Her no companion, no one to watch over her,"_ Farore said finally, and then she and the other two put their powers together and they took of the dust and clay from the land, and formed it into a being unlike nothing else they had made before it. An animal, yet not an animal - capable of being wise, strong, knowledgable and able to love, it was a human-like being.

"_Link, awaken,"_ Nayru whispered into the being's ear, watching over him as the lashes of his eyes fluttered, before moving along with heavy eyelids, giving sight to a pair of impossibly blue eyes, eyes that reflected a sense of purness and innocence.

As the man moved to sit up from where he lay on the ground, he looked all about himself, but found no one there with him. Whoever had spoken to him must have done so in his mind alone, for he was quite by himself. And all at once he wondered how he knew this, or how he knew anything, or how he'd come to be. He knew, yet he did not know, yet he knew still. His head beginning to ache, the man (who also somehow knew he was to be called _Link_) placed his face in his hands, tears escaping from the corners of his eyes.

Up above, the goddesses - which did not show themselves to their creation, for the power in their presence alone might overwhelm him for good - looked on whilst the human took to crying. This troubled them even more than the loneliness of the world had, for this being had feelings; he was sentient and possessed a soul. If he was already feeling harm, then this was a terrible thing.

"_Perhaps he himself is lonely, as She was before he was made to comfort Her,"_ Nayru pointed out, and then - along with the other two goddesses once more - they took of the dust of the ground, before mixing it with the fire from the elemental stars in the sky above; this creation was quite like the first, though also completely different - perplexing as this was, the goddesses pulled it off quite well.

"_Go back to sleep, Link,"_ Din whispered from above, before watching as the man sat on the ground suddenly lay back, an overwhelming need to rest taking him over. _"Now, let's lay this one next to that one, and wake them both. We shall see if he is pleased."_

And doing so, there was soon a fully-formed, young woman lying alongside the young man. Unlike his golden-brown hair, which reached his chin-line, her hair was long and thick, covering up the upper from of her body, lying all the way down to her waistline. Not golden-brown, it was instead thick and brunette, and behind her closed eyelids were a bear of big, brown, doe-like eyes.

"_Awaken, both of you,"_ Nayru was soon whispering, before watching along with Din and Farore as Link and his new helpmate both slowly opened their eyes, before sitting up, looking back at each other with mild looks of surprise on their faces.

"Who are you?" the female asked the male, before looking down at herself. "And who am I?"

"I am Link," the male answered her, before reaching a hand out and touching her hair, then releasing it and moving his hand away again. "You are new here. I will call you Caylon."

"Why will you call me Caylon?" she asked him, folding her hands in her bare lap.

"Because it is your name," he answered her simply, still not knowing how he possessed what knowledge he did, or how he even knew that it was called knowledge in the first place.

. . .

For months on end the two beings coexisted happily enough on the land they were given. The man had taken to naming the things he saw. Some things had proper names, some things were given general names . For instance, the large, leafy things were called _trees_, while the place they inhabited, itself, was called _the Woods_. More specifically, they inhabited _the Meadow_, which all the trees of the Woods surrounded. They worked together, being friends and partners, learning how to sew and reap the ground for food, learning how to construct a home made of tree branches bound together, and from leafy palm branches.

Over even more time, once it was seen that these two beings worked most harmoniously with both the land they lived upon and with the various animals that the goddesses had created along the way, as well, the three aforementioned, divine Beings saw to it that Link awoke one day with knowledge from Din. He awoke that day and knew to go out and to build a fire, for the winds were growing colder. He also knew, thanks to Nayru, that water was the best way to do away with this new element he had created with sticks and friction. A last gift, Farore bestowed upon Link a small dagger, one that would be more useful than the tools he himself had whittled down with rocks and stones. He found the dagger within the hut that he and Caylon lived in, and he instantly knew to take it to cut down strange, yellow things that hung from certain tree branches. The fruit that fell was a delightful treat, both to Link and to Caylon, and they both felt that they should give thanks to whoever or whatever it was that had left them with this new tool. The only problem was them not knowing who in the world to thank, or why exactly they felt so compelled to. They simply knew that they did. And so, together, Caylon and Link clasped hands and bowed their heads.

"We give thanks to the… Thing which has given us gifts of knowledge and use of tools and of fire. For so many things, we say thank you to this Thing. This Great Being."

When the three goddesses heard their creations giving thanks, they knew their job had been done, and done well. The humans having come full circle, they could be at peace amongst themselves, no longer worrying with feelings of sadness.

"_We'll leave this Triforce as a lasting monument to these two beings, which we brought life to and made with our hands,"_ Farore said on the last evening that the goddesses dwelt in the realm of the living beings. _"May they never forget all that they have learned, or that Beings - as Link has put it - were willing to help them bring about their own happiness."_

And with that, the Triforce was placed on a pinnacle of a hill, one that could be viewed from the outskirts of the meadow's woods, where Link and Caylon could view it at any time, should they just look.

. . .

One day Caylon was picking berries on the outskirts of the woods when the gleam from the Triforce caught her eye. It was always a beautiful sight, to be sure, but today it seemed to radiate even moreso than usual. Bringing a hand to shade her face as she placed her woven basket of berries down to gaze instead at the large triangle on the yonder hill, a strange voice hissed into the young woman's ear.

"Do you want the power and knowledge of the gods?"

Frightened, she gave a jump, before turning quickly to see who it was that had spoken to her. Whoever it was, that hadn't exactly Link's voice, and since she had known no other beings capable of talking in the Woods other than he and she herself, it unnerved her.

"Say, who are you?" she said in an uneasy voice, eyeing the being that had, evidently, been standing behind her, lingering in amongst the trees.

"I am no one to fear, certainly," the being, which appeared to be a man just as Link, said to her.

"How am I to be sure of that?" Caylon replied; the man, though he quite possibly, indeed, be a man, wasn't entirely too much like Link, whom she knew so well.

To begin with, he had no reak hair upon his head, and his skin was far darker than either Link's or her own. And the darkness wasn't the same as the shade of skin she'd gotten in the warmer months, tan-like - no - it was purely black. It was like a person made of the darkest night sky. Even his eyes twinkled like red, blazing stars. He was, at once, quite beautiful, and also quite disturbing, for while he was so uniquely built, he cast the same shape shadow as did Link. That much was clear as both he and Caylon moved to stand out further into the clearing about the outskirts of the Woods.

"I know you, Caylon," said the being in a strangely sweet voice then. "You and Link have been working and slaving yourselves here in this place for quite some time."

"How do you…?" Caylon began to ask, but the being raised a hand to silence her.

"I've been watching you. But that's of no concern how, for I've found a better way than to go about, slaving and working," he said, gesturing toward the Triforce.

"You're another being like us then? Like Link and me?"

"Not… exactly. But it matters not who I am. Be I a man or a Spirit, it truly matters _not_, you poor soul."

"Why do you call me poor?" Caylon asked, confused more than ever now.

"_I,_ being who I am, know the knowledge and the power of the beings and gods alike. I am two entities in the same mind. I sprung from one and came to know the other, touching the beautiful thing upon the hillside!" he exclaimed, still gesturing toward the Triforce.

"You sprang from one? You came to the know the other? What did you touch? The Triforce? Well, I'd never have thought to do that!"

Caylon, alarmed and yet fascinated by what had been said to her, slowly shook her head from side to side, before taking a step in closer, toward the being before her. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand."

"You understand moreso than you think, for you've guessed correctly. _I touched the Triforce_. I awoke one morning, the sun forcing me out upon the grass, and I took a life to my own. You could call me a Shadow, if you'd like. If that makes us friends…"

"Shadow. Okay. And we can be friends, Shadow Man, but…"

"But what, Caylon?"

Biting at her lip, the young woman shifted her weight from one foot to the other, an uneasy feeling in the bottom of her stomach. The thought of actually going up to the beautiful Triforce and touching it sounded so enticing, so beautiful an idea. At the same time, it made her inwardly quake, it made her lips tremble in fear - a strange sort of fear, at that. Outstretching his ink-colored hand, the Shadow was offering it toward Caylon, beckoning her to take hold of it. Though unsure at first, she ultimately obliged him, reaching her own hand out, their fingers interlocking.

"Come with me," the Shadow said to her, before pulling at her, he himself beginning to quickly walk away from the woods and the outer clearing, the head for the path that would lead up to the pinnacle where the Triforce was.

For hours they walked, and though Caylon inevitably grew tired, she continued on, feeling drawn to the Triforce by some strange sort of new drumming within her heart. It was egging her on, along with the feeling of the Shadow Man pulling at her hand, willing her to go forward. Finally, just as night was beginning to fall around them, the pair made it to the Triforce. It was fiercely brilliant to stand before, and Caylon had to close her eyes, lest she be blinded by it.

"It's okay…" the Shadow whispered into her ear, standing right behind her. "Your own Shadow wants you to do this."

"My own Shadow?"

"Certainly. The Shadow within you, you'll see Her now! Just look behind yourself. Open your eyes!"

Turning to look back over her shoulder, Caylon gave a gasp, for there upon the ground (due to the brilliance and light casting from the Triforce) lie her shadow. She had seen Link cast one before, and she herself had did so in the sun, but never at night, of course, so it quite frightened her.

"See? It's okay," the Shadow Man said to her. "I freed myself from your other friend, and came to appeal to you, because deep within yourself you're the same as me."

Slowly turning her head to look back at the Triforce, Caylon kept her eyes open, staring upon the sight of the it. Reaching a hand out slowly, shakily, she finally placed her palm against it. The world went dark to Caylon, and she fell to the ground, crumpled and unconscious.

. . .

As Link stood in the lake water, bathing himself, he stared upward toward the sky with great concern in his eyes. Two things troubled him, very much so. One thing was a lesser issue, which was that he no longer cast a shadow, though the sun was indeed shining upon him. The other issue, far worse, was that he had been up until dawn searching for his friend, his Caylon, but she was nowhere to be found.

He searched all throughout the Meadow and, of course, the Woods, too, but she was nowhere at all. And he knew that she wouldn't have wandered any further than any of that, though he did find her basket of berries left forgotten on the outskirts of the trees. The sight of her, fallen upon the mountaintop, was simply not visible from where he'd stood at the bottom. Only the Triforce was, as ever was the case.

After the sun had rose up into the sky, he'd returned to the clearing of the Meadow, downtrodden and sad that his search for Caylon had been fruitless. Where was she? Was she okay? What had happened to her? As if to answer his questions by way of reading his mind, there came the sound of a familiar voice then unto Link. The voice was speaking sweetly, quietly, but it was a welcome relief to hear it either way. "Sorry if I've worried you," he heard Caylon say. "But I have so much to tell you…"

"Where _have_ you been, indeed?" Link said, turning to face her, before blinking when he saw that she'd fixed leaves about her bosom and across what would have been her lap, had she been sitting. "Why are you clothed?"

"For I was naked without being clothed," she answered logically, before moving forward and stepping into the water to be with Link. "As you are naked now, with no clothes."

"Naked?" Link repeated back. "Where were you, Caylon?"

"I was out finding _power_," she answered him in a breathy whisper, and Link was troubled to see that, back across the grass, she was casting a shadow, though he himself had not done so all morning.

"Power? What do you mean? Caylon, what are you doing?" Widening his eyes as the woman before him leant her own face in toward his, closer and closer still, until the tips of their noses were touching, Link felt mildly alarmed by her actions. She then brought her mouth to his, and he asked her no more questions. Startled, though he was, he matched Caylon's strange, new movements, through and through, even as she led him back to land - even as she removed her newfound, leaf-made garments. They were together as one that morning, and when it was over, Link arose and stood and saw that he was once again casting a darkness across the grass. His shadow had returned, reuniting with him.

. . .

As the evening drew nearer to them both that night, Link beckoned unto Caylon to explain to him more fully just how she had come about finding this thing she called Power. It had given her far more knowledge than even he had once known, and though she showed him, and told him much, it still was not enough. "I wish to touch the Triforce myself," he said to her, over and over.

Secretly jealous, and not wanting Link to hold power over her any more, as he once did, and for so long, Caylon in turn beckoned him not to do so, and to abandon the idea. It wasn't all she made it out to be. She'd just been talking silly. All the same, Link didn't trust this. He trusted what he figured to be the truth, which was what she'd first told him, all about climbing the mountain with a Shadow Man (the Shadow, he assumed to be his missing shadow) and touching the Triforce, before passing out and awakening a brand new being. It sounded golden to him, and he wanted a part of it. And so, waiting until later in the night, when Caylon would be fast asleep, he snuck away, to scale the mountain his own self.

. . .

Caylon tossed and turned in her sleep. She heard a voice, a voice very much like her own, whispering things to her. She awoke finally, only to find a shadowy figure of a being like herself lying on the grass beside her. No longer just a shadow on the ground, this being was solid and sentient, not unlike the Shadow Man. Consdier it a Shadow Girl, made of the same inky night sky as had been seen before.

"He's left you, to run off and touch the Triforce," the embodied Shadow Girl said in a silky smooth voice, an all-knowing voice.

"He wouldn't! I told him not to!" Caylon argued.

"The proof is here, for where is he?" it replied, and Caylon looked around; Link certainly was nowhere to be seen.

Feeling angry and betrayed, the brunette got up from where she'd fallen asleep outside the hut, before storming inside it. She took a piece of fruit along with her, lest she get hungry during the climb up to meet Link, to demand an explanation. Just shy of heading back out again, she also thought to take the dagger with her. She wasn't sure what she'd do with it, but a strange pang in her heart had instructed her to take it, and so take it she did.

. . .

Halfway down the mountain, his eyes opened to an entire new world of possibilities, an enlightened Link blinked in surprise as he came upon a flat clearing at the side of the mountain, for he suddenly found himself no longer alone. Caylon was there, and her shadow was still being cast now that the sun had once again risen into the sky. How many hours had passed, he wasn't sure, but he knew it was certainly the morning of the next day. How'd she made it up here so quickly? Had she left in the middle of the night? For being enlightened, he now had more questions, impossible and endless, it seemed. It was quite the irony.

"I asked you not to come here, not to do it," Caylon said to him, running up to him as soon as she caught sight of him. "Why'd you do it? Why couldn't you just let _me_ be the one to know more, if only just for a while. Why do you have to outdo me?"

"It was only fair that I come to know the same things as you," Link pointed out. "After all, I _was_ created first, in Their minds' eye. You were just a helpmate; you weren't _meant_ to know more than me."

The Triforce of Power, which they'd both been led to touch in different ways, had poisoned their hearts. Once nice and benevolent toward one another, they were now hateful, spiteful, with bitter remarks on their tongues. It was a sad thing.

"I'll show you who knows _more_," Caylon said coldly, emotionlessly, before wielding the dagger she'd taken; it was over in a matter of moments - the body of the man lying on the ground, blood on Caylon's hands, on her body; splattered all over the place.

"What did I do?" she asked herself, suddenly coming to know and understand a brand new concept: the concept of death.

"_You've taken the life of another being…" _came a voice from above suddenly, from some invisible source which Caylon couldn't have possibly discerned. _"And because of this, We Three are forever banished from the face of this world."_

"Beings? Spirits? Please, don't leave me here alone!" she cried out, grief weighing her heart down; none of it was worth this - ignorance had been far more blissful than the knowledge she'd received.

"_You'll not be alone for much longer…"_ the voice said again, knowingly, before appearing unto Caylon as a beam of reddish light. _"We will take this Triforce up to the Heavens, before scattering it to the winds. May it bring no further harm to this world."_

And with that, Din and the other two goddesses banished themselves from the heavens and the world. Caylon was truly alone, save for her own shadow.

. . .

Many months later, the lonely being stumbled out from the hut in the Meadow, clutching her swollen stomach as pains made her knees tremble. Continuing on in pain for some time, she eventually took from herself a small, strange, squalling, miniature sort of being.

"I'll call you Link," she gasped aloud at it, before bringing it instinctively to her bosom.

Up above, somewhere in the distant galaxies, the goddesses were aware that the same woman that had taken life, had also brought one forth that day. They decided amongst themselves that they'd go and make it a mate as well, though they'd create her from a part of this new creature's bones, so that it would better know humanity, and not the ruthelessness that Caylon had once displayed.

Waiting until the babe was a child, and also asleep, Farore came to him and took from him a bone from his ribcage, which she used to craft into a second child, a girl child. Placing her beside him, also asleep, she prayed over the pair of them, that they never would come to know the plagues that came with too much knowledge and a consuming lust for power.

She then left them, disappearing again to be with Din and Nayru in the distant galaxy. The children were reared by Caylon, and grew to be friends and eventual lovers, and they wed each other beneath a full moon, one that cast their shadows in full. It was a sight that made Caylon cry.

Though her life was full, her heart would always remain broken, until the day she died. This was her punishment, and the gods found it to be justice enough.


End file.
